A Kiss in the Rain
by candio08
Summary: Death, pain, love and rain. When Lily's parents die, will she truly be alone, or will someone come to her rescue?


A Kiss in the Rain

_I don't know what I want, so don't ask me_

_'Cause I'm still trying to figure it out _

_Don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking _

_Trying to see through the rain coming down _

_Even though I'm not the only one _

_Who feels the way I do _

It was a cold and rainy night at Hogwarts. Lily was sitting contently by the fire, catching up on some homework and studying for her N.E.W.T.s. James, of course, was sitting at a table with the other Marauders and watching her absentmindedly. She sensed a gaze and turned to see if someone was looking at her, her bright green eyes meeting with a pair of deep hazel eyes. She held his gaze only for a moment before saying, "Stop staring at me, Potter!"

He wittily and charmingly replied, "But you're so beautiful, I just couldn't keep my eyes off of you."

"Ugh, I wouldn't like you if you were the last guy on earth. Now leave me alone Potter, before I castrate you!"

"Lily, Lily, Lily. Why don't you just admit that you love me? You know you do!" he said slyly with a small smirk.

"Potter, Potter, Potter. When will you learn that not even in your dizziest dreams will I admit to lovingyou?" Yet no sooner than she let the words out of her mouth she wish she could take them back.

"So you love me, you just won**'**t admit to it eh, Lily?" he asked with a small laugh.

"Of- of course not. Don't be silly. Why would anyone love you? You're no more than an egotistical, pig-headed toe-rag that has to hide behind his pranks and friends so no one will see who the real James Potter is: a fraud that is only out to make others' lives as miserable as possible." Lily was now livid and James knew to back off when he saw the way her face matched her hair. "Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to bed, as should the rest of you!"

_Got the radio on, my old blue jeans _

_Wearing my heart on my sleeve _

_Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine _

_Could you tell me what more do I need _

_And tomorrow**'**s just a mystery, oh yeah _

_But that's okay_

The next morning, the weather was no more pleasant than the night before. James and his friends sat at their usual spot at the table during breakfast, coming up with a 'genius' plan to get Lily to finally go out with James. As they looked around, though, Lily was nowhere to be found.

Meanwhile

Professor Dumbledore had sent Lily a note and asked her to meet him in his office.

"Professor, I got your letter. What was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Lily asked as she walked into the headmaster's office.

"Lily, …I am very sorry to be the one to tell you this, but-" Dumbledore's voice trailed off. "Lily, your parents were killed. I am very sorry. If there is anything I can do, please let me know. I understand if you need some time." The headmaster said gently.

Lily, her tears now matching the quantity of the rain pounding down outside, could only manage to force out, "When? …How?"

"Last night, with the killing curse. We assume it was Lord Voldemort." This was all Dumbledore said, not another word. He watched Lily cautiously.

_I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know _

_I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on _

_I'm just a girl trying to find a place in this world _

Lily, suddenly standing, ran out of the headmaster's office and Hogwarts' castle doors into the cold and gloomy grounds with rain now soaking every inch of her shaking body.

Later, when breakfast ended James began to worry and got the Marauder's Map to look for Lily. After searching it for a few moments, he found her by the edge of the lake.

He followed the map to Lily, and walked slowly over to her shaking, freezing body. "Lily?" he asked cautiously. "Are you alright?"

Lily heard his voice and couldn't help but cry even harder, if that was possible. "Just… go away, James," she managed to get out between sobs.

"Lily, I- I only want to help," he said with a new, calming tone.

Lily didn't respond to this, so he sat down next to her. "Lily, I know I haven't always been the nicest person in the world, but I really do mean well."

Lily continued to sit there silently sobbing. She did however nod her head.

"Lily, please tell me what's wrong. I do really care about- Merlin, Lily, I love you!"

"You do?" she asked in amazement. Her tears had now begun to cease.

_Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission _

_But I'm ready to fly _

"Yes, Lily, I always have," he stated. "Why do you think I have been hanging off your every word and asking you out everyday for the past few years?"

Lily paused for a moment, sighed and said, "I always thought it was because you just liked to show off and I was the only girl that hadn't said yes to you and didn't fling myself all over you."

"No, I teased you because I didn't want my friends to think I liked you at first, but, after a while I just did it out of habit. That obviously didn't help getting you to like me though." Before he could say another word, she leaned in and passionately kissed him.

As they broke apart, she said "Thank you."

"For what?" he said, sounding confused.

"For never giving up on me."

"I hoped you'd come around someday." he replied

"Jay-ames." she said with a playful hit. If it had not been for the rain, James would have seen her blush.

He took this as a sign and kissed her as if he would die if he ever stopped.

A kiss in the rain.


End file.
